


You Are the Best Thing

by waywardwriter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter/pseuds/waywardwriter
Summary: A short and wholesome kid!fic that screams fluff and domesticity.





	You Are the Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Noah! Hope you had an amazing day <3

Laurent let out a long drawn-out sigh as he unlocked his front door. He hung up his jacket in the coat closet and checked the time: 10:30PM. He absolutely hated staying late at work, but with the demands of his job, it was sometimes inevitable. At least the business deal he was dealing with was finalized.

Laurent walked down the hallway and turned towards the living room. As he entered through the tall archway, he stopped at the sight. Damen was sleeping sideways on their couch. On Damen’s chest, their two year old son. He was curled up on Damen’s chest, fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Whatever stress Laurent had been carrying vanished and was replaced by the warm and soft feeling of happiness. Laurent had expected them both to be in bed by now. It appeared, however, that someone tried to stay up past his bedtime.

With quiet steps, Laurent made his way towards the couch. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against Damen’s cheek.

Damen’s eyes fluttered open, corners crinkling at the sight of him. “Hey, sweetheart. Finally home?”

“Damen,” Laurent greeted, smiling at his husband.

Damen looked down at the toddler on his chest. “He refused to sleep in his crib until you were back.”

Laurent caressed his son’s face. Unmistakable fondness coloured his voice as he said, “How sweet of him.” A glance in Damen’s direction. “I guess he takes after his father.”

“Yes, it’s adorable until he starts throwing a tantrum,” Damen laughed. “His stubbornness and negotiation skills definitely came from you.”

“I expect no less from our child.”

They leaned forwards and shared a chaste kiss, not wanting to rouse the sleeping child between them.

“Hmm, you must be tired,” said Laurent. “I’ll put him to bed?” After all, it was one of Laurent’s favourite things to do.

“Okay,” Damen yawned. “I bet he’ll love that. He missed you a lot.”

Laurent gingerly picked up his baby from Damen’s chest, heart almost melting at how relaxed he was in Laurent’s arms. He basked in the moment, rocking and bouncing him slightly.

There was a time Laurent never thought he’d be a father – that he was incapable of such tender love and devotion. But that was during a dark time in his life. Before Damen came waltzing in, a ray of sunlight that melted all the doubt and ice from Laurent’s veins.

Two strong arms wrapped around Laurent’s waist. Damen hugged him from behind, his head hooked over Laurent’s shoulder so they looked down to gaze at the precious bundle, still snoozing away.

“He’s so beautiful,” Damen murmured. “I sometimes can’t believe how lucky we are.” Damen kissed Laurent’s temple. “How lucky I am.”

“Sap,” Laurent teased, feeling a blush blooming on his cheeks.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Damen replied, coming around to face Laurent. “You two are the most important things in my life.”

Laurent went on his tiptoes and kissed Damen, pouring all the feelings he couldn’t quite put into words into it. Even after all these years, it was hard for Laurent to come to terms with Damen’s words of affirmations. To realize that this – a home, a lover, a child – was all his. By the way Damen kissed back, Laurent had a feeling Damen understood.

“I should put him to bed,” Laurent said when they broke off the kiss. They couldn’t go too far. At least, not right now.

“Alright.” Damen raised a hand to cup Laurent’s cheek. “Let me know if you need any help, okay?”

“Of course.”

One more kiss, and then they parted ways to different rooms.

Laurent entered the nursery, the soft faux-fur rug warm under his feet. He carefully placed his son in the crib. Just as Laurent kissed his soft, curly brown hair, two blue eyes slowly blinked open.

A tiny hand wrapped around one of Laurent’s fingers. “Da?”

Laurent’s heart squeezed at his high-pitched voice. Honestly, it was more cuteness than Laurent could handle.

“Yes, my love. I’m here,” said Laurent, watching his eyelids droop, struggling to stay awake. “It’s time for night-night, okay? Sleep so you can grow big and strong.”

Laurent stayed beside the crib until he was sure his son was asleep. It amazed him, how something so small and fragile could hold such a big piece of Laurent’s heart.

“Goodnight, Augustus,” Laurent whispered. “You’re going to grow up so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly believe that Laurent would name his child after Auguste. Augustus is the perfect name since it has a Greek/Akielon vibe ahhhh 
> 
> Wow, I made myself cry :’)


End file.
